I'm Back
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Sully comes back and wants to pick up where he and Brennan left off. Pairings: BoothBrennan, HodginsAngela, ZackOC.
1. Sully?

**I'm Back**

**A/N: Isn't everyone eagerly awaiting the next season to see if they bring Sully back? And if they do, don't you wonder what Brennan's reaction is going to be?**

**Summary: Sully comes back and wants to pick up where he and Brennan left off. Pairings: BoothBrennan, HodginsAngela, ZackOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions now, would I?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sully?

It felt good to be back. Back in DC, civilization. But more importantly, back in the building where he worked for…okay, only two cases. But he was constantly there, visiting his girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Yes, Tim Sullivan had returned.

As he walked through the Jeffersonian, he looked up at the platform. He expected to see Hodgins looking in his microscope with Angela next to him and Zack, Cam, and Brennan gathered around the autopsy table with Booth hovering nearby. Instead, he saw the usual buzz on the platform, but nobody he recognized. He turned towards Brennan's office and he heard cheers and the clinking of glasses.

"Here's to another successful year of catching the bad guys," he heard Booth say.

"Here's to finding the answers," said Angela.

"And finding each other," added Hodgins.

"And here's to the team!" cried Brennan. Everybody cheered and clinked their glasses again. Sully held his breath and knocked on the door. He heard Brennan laugh with the others as she got up to open the door. "Dr. Goodman, we did invite you and…" her voice trailed off as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Bones, what is it?" asked Booth. "Bones?"

"Sully…" she breathed. "You're back."

"Hey Tempe."

**

* * *

A/N: Yay, party! Please review. It makes me happy.**


	2. Everything's Changed

**I'm Back **

**A/N: Yes I know my last chapter was short, but aren't you happy for another chapter? I could ramble on here, but alas! the story must go on.**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I have no rights to Bones or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Everything's Changed

"Sully?" repeated Booth, coming up behind Brennan. "Well I'll be goddamned."

"Welcome back Sully," said Angela.

"Yeah, welcome back," agreed Hodgins. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," replied Sully. He turned to Zack and Cam. "Hi Zack, Cam. I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" he asked, nodding to the girl next to Zack.

"Oh, I'm sorry,' she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Emma. My brother's told me about you."

"And your brother is…?"

"Seeley. I'm Emma Booth." Brennan came to her senses and finally spoke.

"Emma's the new Angela…in a way. She wants to be a forensic artist," said Brennan quickly. "And…welcome back."

"Thanks Tempe," Sully replied. "Listen, could I talk to you for a sec?" Brennan nodded and started to follow Sully out the door, but Booth stopped her and smiled. She smiled back and shut the door behind her.

"How come you didn't call me?" she asked him.

"From the Caribbean? There was no way," he said.

"No, I mean when you got back, or this morning. You just had to come in and surprise me, when you know I don't like surprises."

"Look, Tempe. I came here to tell you that I was back and…" Sully stepped forward and put his hands on Brennan's shoulders "I want things to back to how they were before I left." Brennan stepped back.

"Sully…" she said softly. "They can't. Everything's changed. Angela and Hodgins are married and I moved on Sully! I'm getting married too. I never thought I would, but I found someone who I would sail away with." Sully looked pained as Brennan held out her left hand and he examined the ring. "I moved on."

"Who is he?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Booth," she whispered. "I'm marrying Booth." As if on cue, Booth stepped out of Brennan's office.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "We could hear you inside."

"So Booth," said Sully, suddenly changing his mood. "I heard you and Brennan are getting married."

"Yeah. I would've thought you'd be upset about that."

"Why would I be upset about that?"

"Well, you know, you kind of seemed like you wanted to marry her."

"Believe me, I did and still do."

"You didn't do anything about it."

"You waited two years to ask her out!"

"'Her' is still here you know!" Brennan interrupted. Sully and Booth ignored her and she went back into her office.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Angela, noticing her friend's tears.

"I told Sully about Booth…" she whispered. "And they started fighting. I tried to stop it."

"I'm guessing that this Sully and you were once in a relationship, right?" asked Emma. "And then Sully goes away, Seeley proposes, you accept, Sully comes back and wants you back too." Angela smiled.

"I've trained you well Emma," she said.

"Wait, you're supposed to be teaching her to be a forensic artist," said Cam.

"Well what do you think we do in our down time?" Brennan laughed.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened, Emma," she said.

"Ems, we should probably stay out of this," said Zack, speaking for the first time.

"Unless you know another way out of this office, you can't really stay out of it Zack."

"Good point." The room fell into silence except for the sounds of Booth and Sully arguing outside.

"Why can't you just accept that Bones moved on Sully?"

"Moved on? Knowing her it was all just a rebound!" All eyes turned to Brennan and they watched the tears silently but freely roll down her face.

"Rebound? Rebound?? How can you say that Sully? I kept the two-week rule, heck I waited a month and half after you left to ask her out."

"And it took us that long to regain our hearing after that first date…" muttered Brennan while looking at Angela's reddened face.

"Sweetie…" Angela pulled her friend close and Emma buried her face into Zack's shoulder.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow. Tense…I honestly did not expect that. Oh well, please review!!! Oh and do you think I should bring Goodman into this? I mentioned him in the first chapter but what do you think? **


	3. Internal Fighting

**I'm Back**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everybody! I'm happy to announce that Dr Goodman will be returning to the Jeffersonian…at least in my story he will! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the characters of Bones however, Emma Booth is my creation.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Internal Fighting

"A month and a half, my foot!" yelled Sully.

"It's true though," said Booth.

"Like hell! You were just waiting for me to get out of the picture before you took her to bed!"

"Not true Sully and you know it!"

"Agent Booth, I can hear you from my office," said a deep male voice. Sully and Booth turned and were met with the sight of Dr. Goodman.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry about this, but you see, Mr. Sullivan here, former FBI Agent, was away and unreachable for a year and previous to that had been dating Dr. Brennan. He came back, intending to pick up where they off and found her engaged to me."

"Thank you for that synopsis Agent Booth however, Mr. Sullivan the next time you come into this building please do not insult my staff in unimaginable ways. Especially those you used to date, calling them sluts." Sully bowed his head.

"Yes sir, Mr.…" Sully trailed off.

"Dr. Goodman."

"Yes sir, Dr. Goodman." Goodman nodded and then turned to Booth.

"Now Agent Booth. I believe I was invited to a party?" Booth grinned and the two went back into Brennan's office.

"Booth!" cried Brennan. She threw herself into his arms and nearly knocked him over.

"Hey, hey, easy there Bones," he said to her. "It's okay."

"We could hear everything and Sully…I'm so sorry Seeley."

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault." Brennan buried her face in Booth's chest and cried. "It's okay. We're gonna be okay."

"Hey!" cried Hodgins. "Isn't this supposed to be a party?"

"That's what the invite said," added Goodman.

Brennan smiled and said, "I think we can live up to the invitation."

While the party continued inside, outside the office stood Sully. He was fuming and he was feeling excluded. He had never been excluding from Brennan's office. Never. He turned around and storming out of the Jeffersonian. He'd get her back. He'd get her back from Booth even if it were the last thing he did.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ouch. Sully's turning into a meanie. By the way I don't hate Sully. I like him; he's a good guy. But Booth's the one for Brennan.


End file.
